


Loser Poker

by plingo_kat



Category: The Losers (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://the-losers-2010.dreamwidth.org/347.html?thread=153179">Prompt</a>:Card games or bets with sexual favors as the prize ("I see your blowjob  and raise you wearing of remote-controlled toys").</p>
    </blockquote>





	Loser Poker

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt](http://the-losers-2010.dreamwidth.org/347.html?thread=153179):Card games or bets with sexual favors as the prize ("I see your blowjob and raise you wearing of remote-controlled toys").

“I’m bored,” said Jensen, cheap plastic chair tipped back and feet on the table.

“So surf the ‘net,” said Pooch. “Don’t tell me you can’t do that with your fancy hacking skills.”

“Already did,” said Jensen. “And did you know that hyenas propagated the idea of hermaphrodites? Because I didn’t.”

He could feel Cougar’s stare from across the room overlaying Pooch’s “I didn’t need to know that, man!”

“Shut up, all of you.”

Clay hadn’t moved from where he was lying on the floor, but Jensen planted his feet on the ground and sat up straight. Chair legs hit the floor with a    
thunk.

“Yes sir!” There was a beat of silence. “So, uh, who wants to play some poker?”

\---

Aisha found them sitting in a circle when she came back from wherever she went off to when the team had downtime. Probably sniffing out leads for Max.

She heard them before she saw them.

“I see your blowjob and raise you... toys. Wearing them. Once.”

“Cougs?”

“Call.”

Aisha blinked. She couldn’t have heard what she thought she heard. But the conversation just kept going.

“I’m out. I remember the last time you promised toys, man. No way, no how.”

“To be fair, I was perfectly within -- hey, Aisha, want to join our poker game?”

“Please tell me,” she said, icily calm, “that I didn’t hear what I thought Ijust heard.”

“Whoah, okay!” Jensen held up his hands. He forgot to hide his cards; he had a pair of twos. “If you don’t want to play, just say so.”

Cougar snorted from under his hat.

Clay put his own cards face down on the floor. “She means the stakes, idiot.”

“Oh, that.” Jensen pushed up his glasses. “Uh, we can switch to money if you want.”

“What I want,” said Aisha, “is for someone to explain what the hell is going on.”

“Colonel!” said Jensen, turning to Clay.

“Not soldiers anymore.” Jensen thought he sounded way too happy about that.

“Guys? He looked at Cougar and Pooch. “Guys?”

“You’re on your own, man,” said Pooch. “I’m married. You know I don’t play for real.”

Cougar was silent, but Jensen could feel him smirking.

“Shit,” said Jensen, heartfelt. “Uh. It was all an auditory hallucination?”

“No,” said Aisha. “Try again.”

“Okay! All of us are gay, for a given level of ‘gay’--”

“Bi,” muttered Clay.

“--Right, bi, and we used to have--”

“Still have,” said Cougar.

“--semi-regular, semi-drunken group orgies in which Clay always, always topped--”

Aisha stood frozen.

“--and we got tired of it, so we made up Loser Poker, where you don’t bet money but, you know, sexual favors.”

“Which I always win,” finished Clay, lounging back on the concrete. “Still.”

Aisha processed this for a moment.

“Okay,” she said, sitting down. “Deal me in.”   



End file.
